


Allure

by Tamahariel



Series: Orders [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Frottage, M/M, Orders, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahariel/pseuds/Tamahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orsino gives in to the advances of his admirer, realizing that the time when he might have resisted has long passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Anders went to the Kirkwall circle as a young mage.

To think that he would do this again, that he would fall to temptation so seemingly easy. Even after he’d promised himself, even when he’d convinced himself it was foolish, the desire lingered, grew stronger with each indulgent touch, smile and gaze. He should never have let it go this far, and yet...

The apprentice’s skin was warm against his palms, soft and tickling rough where stubble covered his cheeks. It rasped against his lips in a lopsided kiss, and he knew the battle was lost long ago. 

The man moaned against him, hands eager at the back of his robes, feeling his form hidden beneath. He couldn’t help but echo his sound with a sharp breath as wide palms found his ass, appreciating. 

”It’s a shame your robes are on, I have a feeling they’re doing you a disservice.” Anders grinned, his hands squeezing and pulling the enchanter against him, cloth pulled tight as narrow hips were pressed between his thighs. 

Color raised on his skin, a flush of embarrassment and sensation, Orsino’s breathing shaky as he placed either hand on the tabletop to the side of the apprentice mage’s legs. Heat was stirring low and the brush of hard flesh against him only encouraged it, his desire stirring his cock. 

He gave a protest as Anders bucked against him, unprepared for the movement and the stimulation.

”At ease!” He admonished, steadying and hearing a slight rustle of papers pushed to the side moments earlier. Fingers threaded through his silver hair, tickling down the back of his neck beneath his collar and he twitched, eyes closing and mouth opening to a sound unvoiced.

”Like that, did you?” Anders murmured, voice teasingly lilted and his sharp nose brushing against Orsino’s. 

Instead of answering Orsino kissed him, a response the man seemed content with, keeping him close, mouth melded to his own with a grip on the back of his head. His tongue was wet against his lips, warm as it was allowed passage, stroking past even teeth to the heated core of his mouth. He was a good kisser, dragging Orsino in, edging him on and having him lean in for more even before they had separated. 

The sound of their breaths and the light smack of their lips rang with the beat of his pulse in his ears, heavy over the distant sound of clinking armor and stomping steps against stone. 

When Anders next ground against him, he returned the move, moaning softly into their kiss and moving his hands to the apprentice’s hips, sliding up to his waist, feeling the fabric bunch up beneath his hands but more than that, he could feel the movement of muscles as he moved, twitching and rolling at an ever greater pace. 

It was exquisite, intimate and warm and inappropriate. Especially here, against a table, rutting almost feverishly. The cloth restricting them ached against their flesh, too rough but almost exhilarating as the tender flesh was teased with near painful stimuli.

Eventually their lips had fallen away from one another, the need for breath too great and the movement of their hips too disruptive and they panted against one another, eyes glazing and ruffled hair sticking to a thin sheet of sweat glinting in the bright light. 

Pleasured noises were leaving Anders throat, first soft, then louder, and Orsino had to halt their movements, teeth gritting and Anders protesting.  
 ”Shush. I don’t want anyone barging in.” He breathed, a hand closing over Anders’ panting mouth. The man swallowed then grabbed the hand, trying to move it away but giving in when Orsino increased the pressure, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

”If Meredith walks through those doors wondering at the sounds you make I assure you my shame will be nothing compared to yours.” The look on the mans face was almost comical, the surprise, embarrassment and the mirth all showing easily on his face. He could feel Anders' mouth twist into a grin beneath his hand and though he was serious he could not help the infectious nature of this man's spirits and a crooked smile reached his own features. 

Anders mumbled something against his hand and he moved it back to let him speak. ”I wouldn’t mind seeing what you can come up with, First Enchanter. But maybe we should leave the knight commander out of it.” His teeth showed and his eyes crinkled as he grinned and winked, teasing and inviting, unabashed at the implications. The man was clearly incorrigible, but perhaps that was a flaw that held attraction. 

Orsino kissed the man again, and he responded with a prompting roll of his hips. A little stuttering and a little strained they found a rhythm again, the friction against their arousal soon ending in the peaking of their pleasure, wetness staining the innermost layer of their clothes where their members twitched. Leaning back they both rested, spent and drunk on the rush of feeling. 

But it did not take long for the wet feeling at their groins to become uncomfortable, and though reluctant to move back from Anders, Orsino did, stepping back and straightening, pulling at his clothes trying to relieve the discomfort. He watched Anders get up from his table, righting his own clothes and wiping some wetness from his lips, a remnant of their kisses, and Orsino decided that he would definitely be unclothed the next time. 

He hoped, at least, and the wicked promise in Anders gaze as he slipped out with a small wave and wink encouraged the idea that yes, there would be another time.


End file.
